A Call For Help
A Call For Help is the 11th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on January 9, 2004. Summary Bosco and Monroe investigate a suspicious man who they find bleeding in an alleyway as they respond to an anonymous caller's claim that someone is shouting for help in the area. They become more and more skeptical when his story continues to change and they find a blood trail. When it is determined that the amount of blood would have been more than enough blood loss to kill a person, Bosco suspects that the man murdered someone and was bleeding because the victim tried to fight back. Trivia & Notes *This episode was advertised as the 100th episode, however even if you include the special "In Their Own Words" as an episode, it still is only the 99th one aired. It could however been the 100th one produced *The backyard where the most part of this episode takes place, is the same one as in the intro of first episode "Welcome to Camelot". *Instead of the usual "Previously on..." the episode opens with the caption: "While the following story is inspired by actual events, it has been fictionalized, characters, scenes and events have been created, and names and locations have been changed." *This episode was filmed in ten minute loops without cuts, and is based upon an incident which occurred while Edward Allen Bernero, the episode's writer and director, was a member of Chicago's police force. Quotes :Bosco: Anonymous caller, what the hell is that? :Monroe: Why are we always driving in the wrong direction when we get a job? :Bosco: If it bothers you enough to call, at least have the balls to say it was you. :Monroe: You know, maybe we should just start driving in reverse. At least we'd be facing the right direction. ---- :Bosco (to Tommy): You need about a thousand stitches. :Tommy: My mom's a nurse. :Bosco: She better be a surgeon, man. I can see your bones in there. ---- :Tommy (to Bosco): So it's a good job? Being a cop? :Bosco: Some days. :Tommy: So, uh, you like it then? :Bosco: Except when people ask me a bunch of stupid questions. ---- :Bosco (to Tommy): I need you to show me where the fight happened. :Tommy: If I could just go home. :Bosco: You're not going anywhere, all right, until I see the spot. Capice? :Monroe: Oh, please, don't start speaking Italian to the guy, because he's having a hard enough time keeping up! ---- :(While at the third spot where Tommy says the fight happened) :Tommy: It was right here. :Bosco: You know what? You're really starting to piss me off. :Tommy: What did I do? :Bosco: No one's been fighting here either. :Tommy: Well, why not? :Bosco: Nothing's been disturbed! ---- :Sully (to Davis): I told you we shouldn't have come over here. :Davis: You don't even know if we're gonna have to do anything. Calm down. :Sully: Anytime Bosco lays his hand on somebody, there's always gonna be something to do. ---- :Doc (about Bosco): One day I'm gonna take that little son of a bitch down a peg. :Monroe: Let me know when you do, I'd love to buy tickets for that. ---- :Bosco (to Doc): You know what you need? :Doc: What? :Bosco: An attitude adjustment. :Doc: Is that what I need? Well, you know, I would love for you to give me one. :Bosco: If we're gonna go, let's go. ---- :Kim: What did we learn the first day of paramedic training? "Cops are all jerks." :Davis: You guys all right? :Kim: Yeah. Yeah. :Davis: You sure? You're good? :Kim: Yeah. :Sully: You know what they taught us the first day of cop school? "Take a look around before you insult somebody." ---- :Cruz: I'm gonna go talk to this Tommy kid myself. Maybe Bosco just doesn't have the right touch. :Monroe (to Sully and Davis): Like she'll have a softer approach. ---- :Cruz (to Kim): If Doc ever gets in one of my officer's faces again while we're conducting an investigation, you can tell him I will personally lock his ass up. :Kim: Good luck. ---- :(When Tommy will only talk to Bosco) :Bosco: Why me? :Tommy: Because I feel bad about lying to you. :Bosco: That bothers you? Jeremy's face looks like hamburger back there and you feel bad about lying? ---- :Bosco (to Tommy): How many times? 'Cause that looks like at least 50 times to me. :Tommy: It was a lot. :Bosco: And then you cut his throat? And in all that time, all that stabbing, he never stopped fighting back? Huh? How about when you cut him from from the corner of his mouth all the way back to his ear?! Or when you cut his eyes out?! He stop fighting back then?! And when you got behind him to cut his throat which you must've done or you'd be covered in his blood. You couldn't have just run away? Huh? :Tommy: He was so big, see... :Bosco: How'd you cut your hand, Tommy? :Tommy: I told you, Jeremy.... :Bosco: No, he didn't. :Tommy: Yes... :Bosco: He would have cut you on the palm. Nobody gets a defensive wound on the back of their hand. You did hold him up against the wall, right? Right? You pushed him back against it while he was begging for his life and then you cut yourself on one of the upswings while you were stabbing your friend in the face! ---- :Tommy: Bosco, hey, can I ask you a question? You think this is gonna affect my chances of becoming an attorney? :Bosco: You know what? This probably won't affect your chances of being an attorney one damn bit. ---- Category:Season Five Category:Episodes